The Plight of the Missing Sandwich
by Alchemy202
Summary: The perfect day, the perfect sandwich by Jet Black. It disappears, who has done such a thing?


A sandwich, a simple sandwich, one prepared by the one, the only, Jet Black. The last two pieces of bread, plucked and hidden by our own Mr. Black only two days ago. Two flimsy pieces of Turkey, protected by Jet while Spike was doing his almost daily food search, lettuce he had found in the back of the fridge, most likely passed over by Edward because of her impatience; and mayonnaise. Jet had to protect this little beauty from the likes of Faye and her peculiar cravings; and the last ingredient, alone time. Yes, Jet Black had planned for this Sandwich, a week in the making.

Spike and Faye had gone once again to cash in their latest bounty, a man by the name of Daniel. Daniel had committed grand theft of a couple of space crafts and was finally arrested when Faye tripped over the garbage can he was trying to hide in. Of course she wanted a bigger cut, but Spike told her "Take your share or leave it." Faye had to comply, because, as always, she had to pay off someone this week.

Finally alone after sending Edward and Ein on a pointless errand, Jet Black sighed to himself, carefully put together his sandwich, and sat down. Taking the sandwich up to his mouth…

"BAM!" The door went.

* * *

"If **I** hadn't lost my balance and found the guy, you would've missed him!" yelled a familiar female voice.

"Well yeah? If you wouldn't have destroyed the ship he was trying to steal, we wouldn't have had to pay for damages!" yelled yet another familiar male voice

"It's **your **fault!"

"No, it's **yours**!"

Jet sighed. "I can't get any alone time can I? He muttered to himself. Carefully setting down his sandwich and listening to the two children squabble in the background, he rose.

Very sarcastically, he said,

"So children, how was school today?"

"Faye did it!" Spike said quickly.

"No way! Don't you dare try to pin this on me!" Faye retorted quickly.

"Who busted the navigation system on a stolen spacecraft hmm?" Spike said,

"For the last time, I didn't break it! I tapped it and it stopped working!" Faye said.

"You can't tap a navigation system when you pull the trigger of gun can you?" Spike spouted.

" Pulled it? It went off by itself!" Faye yelled back.

"Yeah, right. That didn't stop you last time when you tried to "tap" the shower so it would work again, now did it?" Spike said,

"Now hold on a minute! What about that time when you…"Faye started.

* * *

The two continued in the background, while Jet turned around and went back to his sandwich. He sat down again, took a deep breath when…

"I'M BACK!! AND I FOUND SOMETHING" yelled an all too familiar girlish voice.

Edward. Edward, was back.

"Woof!" Ein barked.

"Mr. Jet! I did that errand for you! I delivered that "mystery box" for you!" Edward said happily.

Jet had to think for a second, "Mystery box?" He said to himself, "Ah! I remember now!"

The fabled "Mystery Box"? That's right, Edward was being a pest, and so he took a box, threw some random trash into the box and told Edward to deliver it to the pier on the other side of town.

"Hello Edward, Ein, welcome back." Jet said miserably.

Edward zoomed off and Ein was nowhere to be found, most likely with Ed.

Moping back to the table in which his sandwich resided, he sat down and took a stare at the plate.

It was empty.

* * *

"WHERE IS MY SANDWICH??" Jet Black said with a roar.

Time stopped in its tracks.

"Sandwich?" said Spike

"It's just a sandwich, it's nothing to be worried about, it's just food.." Faye said, obviously bored.

"More food?" Ed mysteriously appeared.

"It wasn't just any sandwich," Jet started,

" It was the perfect sandwich! Carefully constructed, ingredients picked just for this time, carefully put together and I was just about to eat it! My sandwich! I worked so hard this week just to get to this point, and now, I don't have it!" Jet ended, turning sadder than ever.

"Come on Jet, it's not that bad, we can always make another sandwich…"Spike said sympathetically.

Jet rose.

" It must have been one of you. There's no doubt. Spike! I know it was you! You are always stealing my food!" Jet said accusingly.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Jet, it couldn't possibly be me!" Spike said, pointing at Faye, "Me and No Balance Betty were just discussing that she was going to pay me back for-­­"

"Pay you? Are you crazy! I don't owe you a squat! The navigation system of that stolen craft might have busted, not by me, but you still broke all those store windows trying to catch the bastard, your expenses exceed mine, in fact, you should be paying me be-" Faye said

"No way! That idiot Daniel broke them trying to elude me and-" Spike shot back,

"STOP. Please. I'm convinced that you **CHILDREN** couldn't have done this…"Jet said with a sad face.

"Children? You call us Children?" Faye started, but Jet had already walked away.

"Oh come on Faye, you knew your true personality was going to be found out sooner or later.." Spike said with a smirk.

Faye just stared holes through Spike and shot out of the Bebop, muttering to herself.

Jet walked through the halls of the Bebop, wondering who could have done this. Spike and Faye were out of the question, and he seriously doubted that Ein would have done this; he shoved the dog out of the kitchen times enough that he wouldn't dare.

That just left Edward. Now, he knew that Edward loved food, but what he didn't know is if she would do it.

* * *

As he walked past the storage room, he heard a weird sound coming from the room, a munching sound, like someone eating a sandwich, a sandwich he made himself.

Emotions running high, he almost opened the door when Ed and Ein appeared right next to him.

"What'cha doing Jet?" Ed said.

Turning his head, he looked at Ed and simply said, with vigor, "My sandwich, I want my sandwich."

"Sandwich?" Ed said,

"Saaandddwhich! Sannndwich! Which Sandwich is which? I like pastrami, but he likes the cannelloni-" Ed started to sing,

" Not now!" Jet whispered.

* * *

Jet opened the door and quietly went in; he listened for the sounds of eating, and then turned on the light. Boxes piled here and there, dust everywhere.

Jet and Ed coughed because of the dust, but Jet kept creeping along, to the sounds of eating, with Ed in tow.

He looked behind the box where he heard it, when..

"Sheriff! I found you!" Ed screamed with delight.

There, behind the box, was a cat, eating Jet Black's sandwich, the sandwich that took him a week to make, the sandwich that was his. The sandwich.

The cat looked at him, and gobbled up the last morsel of his sandwich.

He turned to Ed, "Edward, why is there a cat in the ship? Edward, why does he have my sandwich? Edward, where did you find him?" Jet said, getting angrier by the minute.

Ed simply said. "I found him."

"I found him while I was delivering the package, he followed me and became friends with Ein, and she's so adorably cute!"

Ed picked up the cat, known as Sheriff, and hugged her in a suffocating grip. The cat snarled and got out of Ed's grip and ran off.

"Sheriff! Where are you going?" Ed yelled

Jet Black was speechless. A cat, a simple stray cat, ate his sandwich.

Jet and Ed walked back to where Spike and Faye were fighting.

"Jet, Did you see a Cat come through here before? One just flew past my legs and out the door.." Spike said, alone on the couch.

"Yeah, I did, Ed here picked it up on her way back, and ate MY sandwich.." Jet said.

"Sheriff! Why?" Ed moaned

* * *

They all sighed.

Faye came in a minute later, sneezing.

"Ok, which one of you bozos thought it would be funny to set a cat on me? It flew out the door and onto me! What did you do? Throw water on it? " Faye said, sneezing up a storm.

"Ed happened." Jet said simply.

And so ends the plight of the missing sandwich, having such a short, but eventful life, but leaving our own Jet Black yearning for the next sandwich.

Someday.


End file.
